


The Three Of Us

by temmies123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temmies123/pseuds/temmies123
Summary: A Steven Universe AU in which the three youngest diamonds rebel together





	The Three Of Us

“Hi, I’m Opal. Um... I was told to make a video introducing myself, so here we go. I’m one of the leaders of the crystal gem rebellion, along with Spessartite. I also help take care of Steven. My weapon is a blowgun, um… I like to cook, and I like music and singing as well.  
“I was made on a planet similar to earth, and I served the diamonds for a while. After seeing the organic beauty of planets before they’re colonized, though, I decided to leave. I wouldn’t support their cause any longer. After that, I met the rest of the Crystal Gems, and I never looked back. And the rest is history.”  
End tape


End file.
